


I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas

by lovivebe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A christmas themed fic, Christmas Prince au, Kinda, M/M, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovivebe/pseuds/lovivebe
Summary: Jace is a prince who has returned to his family's castle to prepare to be crowned King in a few months and Simon is his little sisters new caretaker.A winter/Christmas themed fic!





	1. I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas

Jace pushed open the throne room doors and smiled. "Mother, I'm home!" Jocelyn stood up from her seat and rushed towards him, engulfing him in a big hug. "Ah, there's my son, finally returned from Kayde." She pulled back to flick him on the forehead. "Did you enjoy the company of their princess so much that you forgot your own family?!"

Jace smiled and rolled his eyes. "It was my last summer before I become king, I was enjoying myself." Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. "If you're that worried about being alone when you become king, you could just mar-" Jace cut her off. "I'm not going to marry a random girl, mother!" This time Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "Well did you at least invite the princess to the Winter Ball? Its in four month's, You need a date!" She said. "I'm not bringing a date." She opened her mouth to retort but before she could say anything, a shout sounded from down the hall.

"Your highness, wait!"

It wasn't a voice Jace recognized, but he didn't have anytime to think on it as his darling little sister flew into the room. "Big brother!" She launched herself onto him, Jace almost toppling to the ground from the force. "I missed you! Why did you have to be away for so long?" Jace laughed. "I was only gone for a couple months! But I'm back for good now." Clary beamed and Jace set her back on the ground.

"I'm so sorry for the intrusion, your majesty."

"Oh, its not a problem."

Jace finally looked up at the other voice and was taken aback. There stood the cutest boy Jace had ever seen. He had soft looking curly brown hair, that Jace just wanted to run his fingers through. The boy noticed Jace's stare and became flustered. He bowed quickly. "Welcome back, your highness!"

Jace smiled and forgot to respond, just stood there staring at the boys bowed form. Finally, Jace collected himself and cleared his throat and said "thank you.....?" Simon smiled, realizing that he hadn't introduced himself. He rose from his bowed position "I'm Simon, I'm Clary-CLARISSA........I'm the princess' caretaker."

Jace smiled while Clary put her hands on her hips. "I told you you can call me Clary!" Simon looked anxiously between Clary and Jocelyn. Jocelyn held a hand up to get everyone's attention. "Simon, if the princess wishes for something, you are to grant that wish." She said. Simon gaped at her and she winked. Simon nodded his head and began ushering Clary outside.

"Come on, we have to get back to your lesson." Clary groaned and gave her brother one last squeeze before running out. Simon smiled and bowed before leaving as well. "He's a good boy. Great with Clary. Be nice to him please." She said as she went back and sat in her seat. Jace grinned.

"I changed my mind, I'm bringing a date."


	2. With Every Christmas Card I Write

Simon was completely and utterly confused. Whenever any one had mentioned the prince, they talked about how laissez-faire he was. How the prince liked to sleep around. How Jace couldn't be bothered to acknowledge the existence of the castle's servants. But since his arrival a few weeks ago, Jace had been nothing but overly friendly towards Simon. 

Not that Simon was complaining. In fact, he had started to grow attached to Jace. And Simon could tell Jace was attached to him. But it had been only lingering touches and discrete looks up until now.

He spent most of the day with Simon, following him around and helping with every task. If Simon needed to carry something, Jace would grab it. Jace even brought Simon pastries from the kitchen. It was all very confusing. At the current moment, Simon was putting together Clary's schedule for the coming weeks. Jace was surprisingly absent. But not for long, as he entered with a bunch of flowers in his fist. Simon looked between Jace's face and the flowers.

Jace smiled brightly and held the flowers to Simon. "They are honeyworts and winter jasmines.....they're for you." Simon's eyes widened before softening as he smiled. "Thank you, your highness." He turned away from Jace to place the flowers in a spare vase. "What's the occasion? Did our prince feel a sudden urge to garden?" Jace chuckled. "Well, I've found when asking someone to a ball, giving them a gift is a good way to guarantee a 'yes.'" Simon froze. He whipped around to face Jace again. "You...what?"

Jace stepped into Simon's space. "Simon Lewis, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Winter Ball?" He asked. Simon sputtered, trying to come up with an answer. Jace put his hands on Simon's shoulders to calm him. Simon closed his mouth. "You don't have to, Simon. But I'm not going to go with anyone except you." 

Simon exhaled, looking into Jace's eyes, trying to find any trace of this being a joke. Finding nothing but sincerity, Simon smiled.

"Who could say no?"


	3. May Your Days Be Merry

Simon stood in front of Jocelyn's throne, looking ready to fall over from fright. 

When Jocelyn found out about Simon and Jace's plan to attend the ball together, she called them both into the throne room immediately. They both stood side by side, Jace looking noticeably less shaken then Simon. "Is this a joke, Jace? Are you trying to pull the wool over my eyes?" She questioned. Jace shook his head. "This is no joke, Mother. I want to bring Simon with me."

Jocelyn regarded both of them. After a few seconds, she sighed. "Jace, I will let you bring your.....friend. But know this, rumors are sure to be the death of budding romance." Jace smiled and reached over to grab Simons hand. He held it in both of his own. "We'll be the judge of that." Jocelyn smirked and dismissed them.

Outside of the throne room, Simon was doubled over, grabbing the wall for support, while Jace had his arms crossed, looking too amused for Simon's comfort. "I was so nervous, it made my stomach unsettle." Jace chuckled. "You didn't say anything to her!" He said. Simon frowned. "She could've still had me killed!" 

Simon stood up straight. "Would it ha-" he was cut off by Jace's hands covering Simon's face and Jace's lips pressing against his own. Simon was surprised but soon melted into it. He placed his hands on Jace's chest. They pulled apart after a while, with love struck smiles on their faces.


	4. And Bright

"You look nice."

Jace looked through the standing mirror to see Simon in the doorway to this room. Jace smiled. "I have to look my best, I become king today." Simon smiled sadly and crossed the room to stand next to Jace. "What happens to us.....after you become king?" He asked cautiously. Jace frowned and answered. "I don't know, Simon. But I hope I can stay by your side." He paused before turning towards Simon. 

He planted a sweet and slow kiss to Simon's lips. Looking into his eyes, Jace slowly fell on one knee. Simon gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. Jace smiled. "I know it will be complicated, and it will be hard on both of us, but I don't want to be without you, Simon." Simon fell to his knees. "Merry Christmas. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Jace asked. Simon beamed.

"Who could say no?"


	5. And May All Your Christmases Be White

Jace hated formal events. Well, he had hated formal events. But he couldn't bring himself to hate being with Simon at formal events. He had been crowned king, and the court rejoiced. Snow fell outside, coating the castle in white. Silver, glittery outfits were donned and were sashaying about as the people danced.

All of it was beautiful, but Jace's favorite sight was the boy standing next to him. Simon had been given the full royal treatment. Hair neatly combed and dressed beautifully. But Jace thought he would've look perfect even if he was wearing rags. Jace grabbed Simon's hand and lead him gently to the center of the ball room. He cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.

Simon looked petrified.

Jace smiled at everyone before speaking. "Ladies and gentleman, if you would please make room? I'd like to have a dance." The crowd hesitated, some murmuring going out, but soon a circle was made for them to dance in. The band started up, something romantic sounding, and Jace pulled Simon close. They danced together, Jace taking the lead. Simon felt blinded by how radiant he looked.

"I thought for sure you were going to announce our engagement." He whispered softly. Jace pulled a face. "They wouldn't understand. I'll just have to keep you my little secret for a while." Simon giggled and rested his head on Jace's chest. "I don't really mind." Simon said.

The people around stared at the ostentatious, in their eyes, display. Surely rumors would be spread about this. The haughty prince who danced with a boy the day he became king to spite his mother. Except Jace was a lot of things but haughty was not one of them, he and Jace had danced many times before this, and Jocelyn could not be more thrilled that her son had found someone to settle down with.

Simons eyes caught the snow outside and he smiled, feeling like everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on tumble  
> lostvear.tumblr.com


End file.
